The TMI Awards
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: The Mortal Instruments characters have made the long journey from inside the books to FanFiction to present to you The TMI Awards, an award show celebrating the best in the Mortal Instruments series, hosted by Isabelle and Alec. The nominees and winners of the awards are my own personal opinion. The cover is a picture of Isabelle. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Welcome To The TMI Awards!

Chapter 1: Welcome To The TMI Awards!

The auditorium was filled with various characters from the book series The Mortal Instruments. Most of the characters were chatting with one another.

The lights grew dim and the chatter stopped as the curtains on the stage drew back to reveal a podium. As everyone watched, a teenage girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost black wearing a black leather jacket, blue denim skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots and a teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and black combat boots walked out from backstage. They each held a microphone in their hands. The girl was Isabelle Lightwood, and the boy was her brother Alec. Their runes were hidden by their jackets.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to The TMI Awards! I'm your host, Isabelle, and this is my co-host and brother, Alec." Isabelle said.

"This award show celebrates the best in the Mortal Instruments series." Alec said. "Let's bring out the awards so they'll be ready to be presented!"

A roadie had been hired for this award show. He dragged a shopping cart full of golden trophies, and all of them were in the shape of the Angelic Power rune. The Angelic Power rune was the first and most powerful rune given to Shadowhunters by the Angel Raziel. All Nephilim received this mark upon initiation. This rune is also frequently applied to weapons to imbue them with angelic properties as well as wipe them clean of any demonic traces.

A/N: Please review this chapter!


	2. Best Group

Chapter 2: Best Group 

"The first award that will be presented is the award for Best Group." Isabelle said. "The nominees are the Shadowhunters, also known as the Nephilim, the Downworlders, Simon's band, the Silent Brothers, and the Mundanes."

″Votes for who should win the TMI award for each category came in last week, and me and Izzy counted all the votes three days before the show, and whoever got the most votes for each category would be the winner of the TMI award for that category.″ Alec said to the audience.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Isabelle an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Isabelle read from the envelope. ″The TMI award for Best Group goes to the Shadowhunters!″

On behalf of all the Shadowhunters, Jace accepted the golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophy. "Thank you for voting the Shadowhunters to be the winner of the TMI award for Best Group!" He exclaimed.

"I just knew we would win this award." Jace said cockily.

The Downworlders and mundanes rolled their eyes at Jace's cockiness.

A/N: Please review this chapter!


	3. Best Boyfriend Material

Chapter 3: Best Boyfriend Material

″The next award that will be presented is the award for Best Boyfriend Material.″ Alec said. ″There are two nominees for this award, and they are Simon and Jace.″

″The votes were relatively close, because according to various fans of the Mortal Instruments series, Simon and Jace were both pretty romantic.″ Isabelle said. ″But, in the end, Jace won this award.″

Jace got up on stage and accepted the golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophy. "I was going to prepare a speech about what an incredible and beautiful girlfriend Clary is, but I figured that would be too damn cliché. Besides, I say enough about Clary's fantastic qualities in the books. So I'm just gonna say this: Clary, you're an awesome girlfriend." Jace walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, how come Magnus wasn't nominated for this award?" Alec asked his sister. "He was as good of a boyfriend as Simon and Jace were."

"How the hell should I know?" Isabelle asked. "Fans vote on who gets nominated for each award, not me."

Isabelle addressed the audience. "Stay tuned after the commercial break for the presentation of the next award, the award for Favourite Couple!"

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Favourite Couple

Chapter 4: Favourite Couple

The commercial break was over.

"Welcome back to the TMI Awards!" Isabelle exclaimed. "The next award that will be presented is the award for Favourite Couple! The nominees for this award are Magnus and Alec, referred to as MALEC on FanFiction, Jace and Clary, referred to as CLACE on FanFiction, and me and Simon, referred to as SIZZY on FanFiction."

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Isabelle an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Isabelle read the envelope. "All three couples win this award."

"I suspected as much." Alec said. "All three couples are equally popular."

"It's a good thing multiple copies were made of this award." Isabelle said.

Clary, Magnus, and Simon came up and accepted three golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophies. Simon accepted his award on behalf of SIZZY, Clary accepted her award on behalf of CLACE, and Magnus accepted his award on behalf of MALEC.

"That leather jacket could use some glitter, Isabelle." Magnus said. He had not walked off the stage yet. Clary and Simon had.

"I know you have your glitter gun on you, since you carry it pretty much anywhere. Don't even_ think_ about putting glitter on my jacket." Isabelle said angrily.

Magnus made his right hand resemble a claw and made a scratching motion. "MEOW!"

"She has a point, Magnus. Leather jackets are not meant to have glitter on them." Alec said.

"They do in my books." Magnus said. He walked off the stage.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Best Jace Quote

Chapter 5: Best Jace Quote

"The next award that will be presented is the award for best Jace quote." Isabelle said.

″The nominees are 'Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting', 'If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you should have just asked', 'And now I'm looking at you, and you're asking me if I still want you, as if I could stop loving you. As if I would want to give up the thing that makes me stronger than anything else ever has. I never dared give much of myself to anyone before- bits of myself to the Lightwoods, to Isabelle and Alec, but it took years to do it – but, Clary, since the first time I saw you, I have belonged to you completely. I still do. If you want me', 'I am a man, and men do not consume pink beverages. Get thee gone woman, and bring me something brown', 'Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y', 'It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one', and 'Yeah. He's terrified I'll tell everyone that he's always wanted to be a ballerina'″. Alec said.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Isabelle an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Isabelle read from the envelope. "The winning quote is 'Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting'″.

Jace got up on stage and accepted the golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophy.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Best Isabelle Quote

Chapter 6: Best Isabelle Quote

"The next award that will be presented is the award for Best Isabelle Quote." Alec said.

″The nominees for this award are 'I forgot that's what gets you all hot and bothered, Jace, girls killing things', 'I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt', 'What's the point in wasting a perfectly good brick wall when you have someone to throw against it, that's what I always say', 'Latent homosexual panic will do you in every time', 'Why not? Honestly, Clary, if you don't start utilizing a bit of your natural feminine superiority, I just don't know what I'll do with you', 'You'd think the Angel would have been foresighted enough to give us a birth-control rune, but no dice', and 'That new lead singer they have is hot. Is he single? I'd like to ride _him_ around town like a bad, bad pony'." Isabelle said.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Alec an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Alec read from the envelope. "The winning quote is 'I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt'."

Alec handed his sister the golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophy.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Best Simon Quote

Chapter 7: Best Simon Quote

"The final award that is being presented is the award for Best Simon Quote." Isabelle said.

"The nominees are 'Actually, it's just me. Although I've been told the resemblance is startling', 'That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang? No, probably not', 'No. That's Clary; she's my best friend. And she has a boyfriend. Like, really, really, really has a boyfriend. The nuclear bomb of boyfriends. Trust me on this one', 'Sure it is. You just don't see the humor', 'I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't give up loving you. Not for anything. You know what Raphael told me? That I didn't know how to be a good vampire, that vampires accept that they're dead. But as long as I remember what it was like to love you, I'll always feel like I'm alive', and 'Is this the part where you tell me you're secretly in love with me? Vampire mojo strikes again'." Alec said.

The roadie that had been hired for the award show ran on stage and gave Isabelle an envelope, then he ran backstage.

Isabelle read from the envelope. ″The winning quote is 'Actually, it's just me. Although I've been told the resemblance is startling'."

Simon got up on stage and accepted the golden Angelic Power rune shaped trophy.

After Simon was back in his seat, Isabelle and Alec turned to the audience.

″Thank you for coming to The TMI Awards!″ They exclaimed at the same time.

THE END

A/N: Please review!


End file.
